Death's Gift
by Whitemiko12
Summary: This is a plot bunny that has been on my mind lately. I hope you enjoy it and put out your thoughts on which character I should do next! It's about how Death reacts to people and creatures and beings and how they react to Death. Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the plot and the occasional OC's.
1. Chapter 1: Arwen Eveningstar

It has been years since all the elves left Middle-Earth, even Legolas was preparing to leave Middle-Earth. Yet Arwen lingered…the sorrow of losing her love, Aragorn…Elessar, to the cold hand of Death was a stab in the heart! She lost her beautiful son to the old curse of Death. Yes, he lived longer than his father but he died as well.

Death was a cruel mistress for she had infinite patience and could wait for anyone to come back into her cold grasp. Her vengeance would come, sooner or later...as would her kindness. She could be a wonderful gift and a cruel curse.

But Death has kept her eye on Arwen Eveningstar. She had been cruel, yes, but it was all to show the Valars that they were not the only ones that could choose their champions. But Arwen? Without her, Aragorn would have fallen, Frodo would have made the 10th Ringwraith and the world would have fallen to Shadows. They didn't deserve to have the Eveningstar within their Grey Havens! But Death was kind to allow Arwen Eveningstar to follow after her love and her handsome son.

* * *

It was a cold evening when Arwen Eveningstar sat down in her old home of Rivendell. Now a ruin that foolish humans have desecrated. The foolishness of humans and other creatures will always amuse Death. They are always trying to cheat her, cheat Death! Ludicrous! But that was what made them so amusing to him.

The cold marble that she leaned on, hid the coldness of her skin. For you see…Arwen was finally fading. Soon she would fade from Middle-earth and be nothing but a myth that would soon also disappear in time.

When Arwen closed her eyes for what seemed like the final time, she could see someone tall. Impossibly tall and clothed in robes that changed from white to grey to black to white once again. The last thing Arwen remembered was a hand that changed colours every second and changing size and species as well. It must have been the final moments of life that made her see this, but...the hand seemed to turn blue and webbed?

For what seemed but a moment in a minute but could have been eons, Arwen opened her blue-grey eyes. What she wasn't expecting was the creature that had its hand out to her when she closed her eyese…sitting on the bed she was lying in!

"What…? What are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?" question after question was fired from Arwen's normally graceful mouth, aiming for the changing figure, who wasn't phased at all.

"If you continue asking questions, then I shall let you fade and not bring you to your happiness. Now which one will you choose?" A voice that kept changing from high to low to sharp to deep and back again asked Arwen. She closed her mouth so fast, you could hear it click shut!

"Well that answers that question now doesn't it? If you could climb out of that bed now and wrap yourself in this warm rob. Hurry up! No time to dawdle. I have people to see and places to go and lands to travel! I'm already late enough for a battle, I am behind my schedule! Do you know how long it took me to catch up from last war? SEVEN DECADES! And I am still EIGHT decades behind on work. So chop, chop!" The strange creature said loudly to the she-elf, walking out of the room, so Arwen jumped out of the lavish silver bed and wrapped the long blue rob around herself and followed after the ever changing creature.

A few minutes walking down curving halls, doors of all sorts covering every inch, with only a few inches in between each one. There were countless questions brimming on Arwen's mind but she kept her mouth closed, for she didn't want to risk Death's anger. Finally arriving at a curved door with the King's Tree of Gondor and of the Dunedain. The heart of the Eveningstar leaped for she now understood what the creature (who she suspected to be Death, but learned to never look a gift horse in the face) was saying about her happiness. She hasn't felt happiness in centuries, for the last time she felt happiness was before her son, sweet Eldarion Telcontar, died.

"Go on! I don't have time for this!" And with those words, the creature opened the door and pushed Arwen in and simply…disappeared! But Arwen wasn't focusing on that. No…she was focusing on the man and the child on the other side of the room, looking over the balcony. The last time she saw this picture…Aragon had reached his 94th birthday!

"My…My loves?!" Arwen cried, and with those words the two males turned around, smiled and ran to her. Though they didn't need to run far, as Arwen met them halfway.

"My Star!"

"Mama!"

The two males called out together. They embraced and Arwen knew then that Death wasn't a cruel creature, but a kind wish. For if Death didn't dabble in Arwen's fate, she would have always been a forgotten and lost spirit, but that would be a what if? Arwen's fate is different now and she has Death to thank.

Looking around the room, she saw Death looking through the door. Mouthing to Death, for it was Death, for only Death could be unbiased about someone's looks and only judge them on their actions, 'Thank you! Thank you so much!' before turning around into her husband's neck. If she had looked back, she would have seen Death mouth back 'For love and happiness.' But none of them looked back, too caught up in their happiness.

With that done, Death closed the door and pulled out a list that kept getting longer and longer every second.

'Ah! Onto that battle. Aphrodite! Eris! Why must you make my life so hard!' And with that Death strode down the hall, robes and body and skin and hair and eyes changing every second, stopping in front of a red Spartan door. Surprisingly Death didn't open the Spartan door, she knelt down and opened a simple wooden trapdoor in front of the Spartan door.

"Now! Who's next?"

* * *

 _Hi readers! This a series that I will continue. In your reviews you can ask who you want to meet Death. The next chapter is on the Trojan War, if you couldn't guess by my little hints. I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry for those who read it before and found it difficult, don't know what happened! Sorry for the inconvenience! Thank you for those who pointed it out!_

 _Signing off, for now,_

 _Whitemiko12_


	2. Chapter 2: Achilles

This series is based off a fandom meme and it has stuck with me. It's about how Death reacts to each character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death or any other character or book. I only want to show my thoughts and ideas to other people.

* * *

"Ah! Not even nine o'clock and so many deaths! Hades! It's as if you want to ask me something? Should I be worried about vines and grain and flowers trying to attack me, Hades?" Death asked from the head of the Wooden Horse, leaning against the sharp wooden ear. Not even looking at the ever changing creature next to him, Hades just kept his eyes on the sleeping city that would soon be destroyed. All the beauty within it will be taken away and 'improved' on in the new land.

"Really Hades? I am being quite…serious! Last time I saw you, I was at a banquet and you crashed by. If I remember correctly…you said that what could be more beautiful than Death?" Death continued to tease her 'boss'.

"Now, now Lady Death! You and I both know that wasn't me. It was in fact Loki, causing mischief before Seth stepped in and killed that rude mortal queen. Who was the mortal queen again? Cassandra? No, Cassie? No…Cassiopeia! Quite a rude lady. Now shouldn't you be collecting souls Death?" Hades reprimanded the creature on his left.

"Very well, but I get to deal with Mr Heel! I have a gift for him." Death called out, running off the giant horse's head before gliding across the air, collecting souls in her lantern and sending them on their way, good or bad male or female, human or animal, natural or unnatural, gay or straight, the One god or the Greek gods or to any other god, they were all the same to her. None of them above each other in status, except for their deeds done in their life or lives. But she just collected them not deal with them. That was left up to the other gods. Though her half-brothers and half-sisters and their children helped with her burden, she still didn't have enough time and way too long of a list to deal with.

Many souls that night and day found that in Death, none could hide or bribe their way out. They found that they received what they deserved at Lady Death's hand.

SWOSH!

TWANG!

"AAAHHGG!"

'Achilles! He must have been hit in the ankle! I told his mother Thetis that she should have dipped him in the Styx again, if she wanted to be thorough, for if she doesn't…he will die. I guess it's time for me to give Achilles his gift.' Death thought before making his way over to the dying warrior.

All Achilles could feel was blinding pain and the feeling that his soul was dying. But he could also feel that he let down Briseis. The love of his life! She would either leave Troy or become another wife to Agamemnon and die a miserable death! They would most likely never see each other in the afterlife, for all his good deeds, his bad deeds out way them. He shall be sent to either the Fields of Punishment or the Fields of Asphodel at best and Briseis? She will most likely go to Elysium, for she was an innocent creature! Before he could continue, he saw an impossibly tall being dressed in an ever changing rob of white, grey and black! A hand that changed colours and size and…creature? Was reaching towards him, open as if to help him stand! It must have been the unbearable pain he was feeling to see this, but he took hold of the hand.

"Achilles, son of Thetis, I have come to give you a gift. Don't interrupt me, I don't have time for that! I never have time! When I finish talking, a white door with blue edges will appear next to me. You can chose to walk through it and be happy in the afterlife or you can walk towards my lantern and be sent to the Judges of the Underworld. The choice is yours…." The ever changing creature spoke, the voice changing as much as the creatures height and size and skin and creature. From high young female to low old man and more! But Achilles ignored that and looked the creature in the general direction of its eyes or eye!

"Why are giving me a chance of happiness in the afterlife? Even with all the bad I have done!" Achilles asked, a frown on his beautiful face.

"It is a gift, and is certainly not a trick. And why I am giving it to you, is because I can and it would annoy many people I love to annoy. Now stop asking silly questions and choose! I don't have time and you are running out…" The creature warned him.

"Thank you….Death?" Achilles said, looking at the creature in front of him.

"Perhaps…"

And without another word or even hesitation, Achilles walked towards the white door with blue edges and disappeared from Death's view.

"That was kind Death. But why?" Hades asked, appearing next to Death.

"For my own reasons, but mainly?" Death responded.

"Mainly?" Hades questioned.

"Mainly because I want them to a happy ever after. A happy ever after I can never have…" And with that Death vanished, moving onto the next soul, leaving Hades to ponder on that last sentence.

'Yes, a happy ever after I…We can never have, my love….' Death thought to himself, before arriving at a car crash in Japan. A father and daughter.

"Hello Death. It's been awhile…"

* * *

 _Hi guys! I hoped you liked that one! I'm sort of experimenting here a little, but the next chapter is about Kagome Higurashi's father and a bit more on Death._

 _Signing off, for now,_

 _Whitemiko12_


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome Higurashi

A cold autumn wind passed through Death's figure, which was looking at a figure so beautiful, that even Aphrodite/Venus, Hathor, Aine, Freya and the many other love/lust deities paled compared to this figure…this creature of beauty, of…of life! This being that couldn't be described by any being that looked upon that creature's face. The being that was looking at Death with unending love.

"Hello…Life. Thank you for the gift of River Blue Pearls. They were a beautiful gift. But if you excuse me, I must collect this kind soul…" Death thanked, before elegantly floating over to the dark navy blue Toyota car that was smashed by a black truck against a factory wall.

The crying of a little grey-eyed girl no older than seven years old, broke Life's huge heart a little more each time the screaming and the crying started up again. The body of her sparkling grey-eyed father didn't help the injured girl to stop crying.

"The little one, Kagome Higurashi, correct?"

"Yes, Kagome Higurashi and Aki Higurashi….where are you going with this Life? Playing games or is it a favour this time?"

"I'm not doing anything Death, my love. I was just saying that she is 'Lucky' to be well. I -" Life started to say before his glorious voice was cut off by Death's just as alluring voice.

"I see. So Lady Luck and Lady Fate have called in that favour you owed them. I'm surprised it took them so long to be honest. But we can discuss that a bit later. I must take Aki Higurashi to his judgement." And just as Death was finishing that, the glowing soul of Aki Higurashi rose from his dead body.

"Lady Death! Lady Life! So father was right! You do exist, for I can see you….I'm dead aren't I? Will my family be alright?" Aki respectfully asked, shocking the deities.

"You are one of few to not be shocked by seeing us. You were raised on a shrine, weren't you?" Life asked Aki.

But before Aki could reply, his daughter, Kagome, stopped screaming and crying. In fact she stopped making any noise. Life nor Aki noticed, but Death…the moment she stopped, Death floated away from the soul and Life and went to Kagome.

"You can see me, can't you little one?" Death asked the little girl, with as much kindness and sweetness as much as she could. Kagome was quite shocked. She never seen such a strange creature! The creature reminded Kagome of the creatures her grandpa tells her. She was terrified but also curious. She has never seen a demon before.

"Are you a demon? Or are you a goddess? Like what gramdpa tells me about?" Kagome asks, forgetting about her cuts and bruises and other injuries, just focusing on the ever changing creature in front of her.

"I am neither. I am an immortal. I go by many names, but most call me Death. I think your grandfather has talked about me." Death said in her normal monotone voice. The moment Death said her name, Kagome remembered where she was, she remembered all her injuries, which brought forth all her pain back to her mind.

"AAAAAAGHHHH!" Kagome cried, bringing Life and Aki over to Kagome and Death.

"Life, I cannot heal her, she is on the brink of death. I know that is the reason you came here. I have to go, my schedule is getting to long for my liking. You really must slow down." And with that said and a final look at the little miko, Death opened her lamp and the soul of Aki Higurashi, father of Kagome Higurashi, future Shikon Miko.

Just as Aki was getting pulled into the lantern, he turned and asked Death a question.

"Will she be alright? My daughter, Kagome? And my wife, Kun-Loon? And my father? Will they be alright now that I'm gone." His grey eyes begging for the truth from Death, himself.

"I cannot see the future, but they will all experience a natural death. Your father, your wife, your daughter and…your son. They will live happy lives. Now come. I will wake you when they come." And Death took Aki's hand and lead him forward.

Life had just finished stabilizing Kagome, when Life turned around and saw Death walk away from Life. Once again…

'I will always love you Death. No matter what form you take or what you sound like. Not even when you keep pushing me away, thinking you are saving me. I will always love you. Not even Time can take that away from me…'

Unknown to Life, Death heard her words and wished she could turn around and run into Life's strong yet soft embrace and tell him how sorry she was for not coming sooner and how he loves the gifts she sends him. But she knew she could never let that happen. Last time resulted in the death of an era. She could not deal with that again. He couldn't see Life in so much pain ever again. That was why she never stayed to long in Life's presence. Arriving at a dark cave opening, Death placed all those thoughts and feelings in a chest. Closing off all thoughts and feelings for Life.

'Medusa will be happy. Athena's stupid and petty curse is at its end. At least she can rest in peace knowing that the judges will take into account how and why and what started it all. She has been through so much and many of the men she turned into stone deserved it, for some of them did horrible things.' And Death walked into the dark cave….

* * *

 _Hi guy's! I hoped you enjoyed that chapter! This one was more about Death and Life's relationship. The next chapter, as you can guess is about Medusa. I feel like she hasn't gotten a break from anyone, so I wanted to do a view on Medusa and see what I can do. Don't forget to review or comment! I love hearing from you guys! Remember, you can ask for characters for me to write about. See you later!_

 _Signing off, for now,_

 _Whitemiko12_


	4. Notice

I am proud to say that in 2 weeks! Yes, only 2 weeks! I will be updating my stories! I am deeply sorry for the very late updates but I have had personal, family and exam stuff going on, so I haven't been inspired or had the time to write. But, my dear readers and fellow writers! I only have 1 more week of exams and then another week of school and then I am free! I will be starting with my on-going stories, such as my LOTR, Hobbit, Sherlock Holmes and Death stories. I can't wait for you to read them!

Before I can sign off, I would just like to say to whoever left a flammer for me, I understand that changed it so you couldn't understand my notice but I left that notice as I don't like my readers (how ever few they are) in the dark and keep them up to date with my work. I will not say sorry for giving a notice to my readers. You were my first flammer and I didn't appreciate your words but I understand part of our message. What was certainly not called for was for you to bag my work and my characters! This is a website for people to express their wants and desires for a fandom that they are passionate about, and to bag their creations is a rude and unneeded thing to do. It not only hurts their self-esteem but also their work! If you didn't like it, then you didn't need to say (or write) anything about it!

To my readers and followers, I am sorry for saying that, but I never had a flammer before and I didn't know how to react at first. It really did put me off my game and gave me a case of writers block. I don't mind that I have a flammer but it is a rude thing to do to people. I am sorry for rambling.

Signing off,

Whitemiko12

xoxoxo


End file.
